


secrets kept in lucy's psychiatric booth

by cherubinoindistress



Category: Peanuts
Genre: F/F, all lower case, help me dude, once again i can't write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherubinoindistress/pseuds/cherubinoindistress
Summary: marcie is having trouble and her final resort is lucy.
Relationships: Marcie & Peppermint Patty, Marcie/Peppermint Patty
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	secrets kept in lucy's psychiatric booth

lucy sat behind her phyciatric booth and concentrated on the book in front of her, one hand gently resting on her cheek another holding the book. she could hear footsteps aproaching the booth and asumed it was good ol' charlie brown, "okay charlie brown, right on schedule" she put the book down the much to her surprise it was "marcie? wow um, we've never communicated, ever!" marcie sat down on the rickety red-painted stool, which paint was peeling off. 

"well i need, some advice" 

"not to be rude, but why can't you ask patricia or-" 

"especially not her" 

lucy raised an eyebrow "so this is something to do about her?" marcie shifted uncomfortably 

"not exactly"

"it's okay marcie, what you say here won't be repeated, unless it's about charlie brown" marcie nodded and took a deep breath 

"i.. um, i've been having these thoughts-" 

lucy gasped, "oh my goodness" she took marcie's hand, "please tell me i'm the first person to know." 

"know what?"

"that you're gay" 

marcie let go of her hand "i wouldn't put a label on me, but.. i don't know" 

lucy clapped in delight, "i think you're the first gay person i know of!" 

"as i said, i don't want to put a label on me"

"ah right, yeah of course" lucy bounced her hair, "right, now onto business. who is this about exactly?"

marcie's hands wavered "a lot of people" 

lucy pulled out her note book and pen "anyone specific. come on you have to admit to it"  
"about patty?"

"now we're getting somewhere" 

marcie slapped a hand over her mouth "no lucy, i just meant-" 

"it's fine marcie, this will all be safe and locked away okay" she pointed to her brain. the girls conversed some more. "so, what are your thoughts. like do you picture kissing her, holding hands, fucking-" 

"oh my god" 

"what, have you never thought about that? you're nearly 16" marcie coughed and didn't speak "have you?" 

"i migh-" 

"holy shit marcie" lucy got excited, "what was it scisso-"

"lucy!" lucy put down her notebook and held up her hands in defense "okay okay, i'm sorry." marcie hid her head in her hands,

"these feelings are just so confusing lucy"

"i know marcie, but if you think about it, no body really cares about who you like and who you marry, especially now. in 1940s not so much" marcie realised that lucy was right, nobody cared, apart from her parents. 

"but patty doesn't like me that way.. she likes chuck" lucy rolled her eyes 

"boy do i know it, but now, she's grown up and the roles have reversed" 

marcie raised an eyebrow "really?" 

"yep, patty has no interest in boys, she told me so in gym. but that could be a gerenalisation"

marcie thought carefully "i mean patty and charles haven't spoken outside of a baseball game" 

lucy nodded "yep, and well, patty doesn't really look like, well straight" 

"i'm scared lucy, you're getting my hopes up.." lucy smiled and stood up 

"marcie, i'm going to help you. is this because of my failing romance, maybe" she chuckled. marcie smiled and stood to meet her eye. 

"thank you lucy" she reached into her pocket 

"hey no, dont pay. i want to be your friend. well, you know hang out with you. wait, i've got an idea!" lucy ran around to the other side of her booth and grabbed her hands "you and patty hang around with my group and i will basically match make you guys together" 

"lucy i don't think that will work" 

"just trust me, give me tonight and at school tommorow everything will come into place" marcie gave a shy grin, 

"okay lucy, thank you" and with that she left.

as marcie walked home she felt better with herself. reassured. but she wasn't sure that she trusted lucy. what if she just made the worst decision of her life. marcie thought she'd just try not to think about it and sleep it off. she unlocked the door to her house and called out for her parents "mom? dad?" there was no response. marcie never heard or saw her parents they were always busy working. so marcie would always go over to patty's, but.. "oh patty" she sighed, dreaming a bit. marcie slapped her wrist "don't think about her, lucy will figure it out. stop trying to fix everything" marcie said hard on herself. but she thought it was for her own good. marcie walked up her stairs and entered her room and saw a neatly folded orange cardigen on her bed. marcie was intiruiged and walked up to it, to see that ther was a note:

For Marcie,  
I knew your old one was getting small.  
So I thought this might've cheered you up.  
From Mom.

marcie smiled and hung it up in her closet. she was quite surprised that her mom remembered she wanted a new one. out of the blue, marcie her a noise from the tree outside near her balcony. she turned and moved over to her balcony "sir?" 

"you're lucky that this tree hasn't snapped yet" 

"i'm glad it hasn't" marcie smiled and looked down to see patty grinning up at her, 

"so, where have you been today, church?" 

"in the morning, then i went on a walk and saw lucy" 

"really? you two friends?" 

"from today i guess?" marcie shrugged 

"well what did you talk about?" patty asked. marcie wasn't that good at lying but tried her best to sound believeble. 

"not much, school, schroeder-" 

"oh god, thats not good. did she complain a lot?" 

"sure? but she said that we can hang around with her tommorow" patty contemplated and leaned against the tree. 

"cool, i can finally speak to her about that history assignment, so yeah" 

"that's good" 

the girls shared a sweet moment. "well, i gotta get moving, my dad will be home any minute. your parents in?" 

"no" 

"have you had dinner? you can come round mine" 

marcie cringed "sadly i can't, i know i'll have to do my homework and cook dinner" 

"you cook now?" 

"yes" 

"lies marcie lies.. anyways i really have to go. goodnight marcie" she saluted and left. marcie watched her skillfully climb down the tree and jog off. she was lying about the homework, and the cooking. oh god maybe she should've thought about that. she checked her watch: 8:43. marcie gasped and began to lock her windows and doors, then tidied away her books into her brown leather backpack. she restocked her pencils and pens and hung her bag on her desk chair. finally she was prepared for school.  
marcie took off her dress and took the clips out of her hair. she slipped into a pair of shorts and a long grey shirt, which used to be patty's. marcie heard the front door shut and suspected it to be her parents. marcie climed into her bed and laid down listening to the footsteps climbing up the stairs.

"in bed early honey?" her mom peeked around the door, 

"yeah, i had a lot of fresh air today" 

"aw, thats good honey. have you packed your schoolbag" 

"yes mom" marcie replied 

"well done honey, good night" she turned off her light and shut the door quietly. before she shut her eyes, she turned over to the side and admired the picture of her and patty. how she hoped that patty would see the struggle that she is putting her through, but then again it's really up to marcie to accept this feeling, and when the time is right for patty to accept her too.

marcie awoke by the sound of the rain gently tapping against her windows. "how dull" she moaned and then tossed over to read her alarm clock. she was glad that there was a few seconds before she was woken up abruptly. she moved over to her vanity and fitted her glasses on her face. once she could see she opened the door to her bathroom, turned on the shower and disrobed. marcie loved having showers in the morning, it calmed her for the stressful day ahead. that stressful day containing patty's stupid, yet cute remarks, and the rediculous ways of teaching where nobody could understand a word their teacher was saying. marcie got out, dried herself then turned on her hair dryer. mid way while drying her hair, she opened the closet and took out the new orange cardigan, along with a long white button up blouse, with a black flared knee length skirt.  
she was pleased with her ensemble. 

marcie walked downstairs quietly, trying not to wake up her dad. "hey honey, what are you having this morning?" 

"hm. probably a granola bar" marcie moved over to the cupboard and her mom placed her lunch in front of her 

"make sure you talk to your maths teacher to move you up a set. it's unfair that you are in the lowest" 

"i know but mom, i don't really want to. all my friends are there, and i'm getting A's" 

marcie's mom sighed "i know sweetie but i'm just thinking whats best for you. but okay if you're sure" 

marcie nodded "im sure" she took the lunch and her granola bar and ran up her stairs again. while eating, she looked around her room and picked up her bag. quickly checking if she needed anything else, oh yeah her phone, which she unplugged from the charger. one more check of her room, then she went downstairs. once she was finished eating she through the wrapper away and slipped on her white maryjanes and pulled over an transparent plastic looking raincoat. she took an umbrella from the corner of her inside porch and opened her door.

"bye!" she shut the door and opened her umbrella. marcie began to walk at a slow pace kicking the wet leaves with her feet. she loved the rain. as she was walking she noticed a couple in front of her, she realised that they were from her school. as she looked closer marcie saw that it was linus and sally, holding hands. marcie was shocked but yet intrigued, i guess linus gave in. marcie stopped at the brick alleyway that patty and her meet in the morning and walk to school together. she peeked round and saw patty looking down at her phone "good morning" 

patty lifted her head and smiled "morning marcie. new jumper?" 

"yep" marcie was surprised that patty even noticed. she wore a green and blue tracksuit with her white nikes. 

"i'm glad you bought an umbrella" 

"i'm always prepared sir" 

"stop calling me sir" she tucked away her phone in a zipper in her bag. "come on lets go" the two left the alleyway and walked along the path to their school. the girls didn't converse. marcie definately didn't want to speak, "hey, whats our first lesson?" 

"math" 

"oh cool" there was an awkward pause before patty took the umbrella off her "look im not that short" she chuckled slightly. 

marcie blushed "oh sorry" 

"its fine. i'm getting too tall, did you know know i'm nearly 5,9?" marcie shook her head "and your.. 5,3?" patty questioned and looked at her embarressed face "don't worry marcie i'm sure you'll grow" marcie shyly glaced over at her and fixated on her lips curling up into a smirk. patty noticed her action "whats wrong, do i have something on my face?" 

marcie stared for too long and stopped 

"oh no, i just got sidetracked" 

"okay marcie" they soon arrived at the entrance of their school. marcie saw charlie brown, linus and sally. 

"look it's charles" marcie whispered to patty 

"oh cool" patty didn't care and just carried on past him and closed the umbrella. marcie was confused of patty's behaviour but didn't think too much of it.

once they were in the school, patty went to her locker and marcie was left to her own resources until she found lucy. 

"hey marcie, how are you doing?" 

"good, you?" violet and the other patty behind her 

"hey girls, you know marcie" violet lifted her head from her bag she was desperately trying to fix, 

"oh yeah, you're dating peppermint patty, right?" marcie was amazed at her comment but also baffled 

"i um, no?" 

"oh your not? shit patty they aren't dating" the other patty looked up from her phone 

"what really? oh sorry for assuming" 

marcie adjusted her glasses "it's okay" she watched lucy's eyebrows wiggle and her lips turn into a grin. marcie felt a hand on her shoulder 

"hey are we gonna get to class then?" it was patty "oh hey lucy" 

"patricia hi!" lucy gave a fake smile and hugged her. 

"whats this a reunion?" 

"oh i was just being friendly, how are you doing this morning, good?" 

patty gave a confused side eye to marcie "is she on drugs?"

"no lucy is just finally happy" 

"yeah i don't believe that for a second, come on marcie. i'll see you in gym lucy" they left.

lucy turned around to patty and violet "thoughts?" violet held up her finger 

"marcie is head over heels, i can tell" 

patty agreed "yep, she was blushing at your comment" 

lucy put her hands on her hips "yeah i know all of this. i just need to figure out patty" the bell rung. the trio departed and went to their classes. marcie and patty arrived at their math class eyeing the teacher who gave off a nasty vibe. 

"you two are late, again" 

"what? no we're not? we arrived on time!" patty protested 

"girls just sit down!" patty and marcie sat in their seats and displayed their books in front of them. during the the five minutes that past, patty gradually dozed off to sleep. marcie smirked and exhaled admiring her cute face. slowly patty's head rolled back onto marcie's desk leaving marcie baffled on how she was going to do her work when a beautiful face was laid upon her.

marcie gazed at her eyelids that fluttered occasionally. patty also made silent snores which were very delicate. her eyes moved down onto her lips. marcie desperately tried not to stare but couldn't help herself, she just got so focused on her that she didn't realise she was in a lesson.  
"marcie, what is question number 7?" marcie didn't hear the teacher "marcie? patricia?" marcie's head shot up.

"i uh, what? sorry, ma'am." 

"question 7, marcie?" 

she flicked over the page and saw the answer, luckily she completed the questions before her dream session. "78" 

"yes marcie. please ask patricia to wake up" she took the direction. marcie jabbed her shoulder "sir" no response. "sir" she poked again. patty furrowed her eyebrows 

"marcie stop, you need to get off me, my dad is coming" marcie couldnt believe what she heard. 

"what?" she murmured then patty opened her eyes. 

"where? what? marcie?" 

"the teacher asked me to wake you up" patty rubbed her temples

"ah shit i was sleeping again?" she looked around at the classroom and made a muted groan 

"don't worry sir the lesson will be ending soon"

in fact marcie was right. it wasn't long til' the bell rung for the second period. patty stood up, stretched and yawned "what's next?" 

"for you? gym" patty gasped, enlightened that it was her favourite lesson next in the day. 

"thank god! finally" they escaped the classroom giving the teacher a glare before they left. "what do you have?" 

"music" 

"ooh nice! forgot you chose music over gym" 

"i would never choose gym" 

"right, like you would ever pass up an opportunity to be with me" patty chuckled lightly at her harmless comment. 

"uh, yeah" marcie laughed along trying not to look embarrassed. patty stopped by her locker and put away her math book, which barely contained anything. marcie peeked inside her locker and saw a picture of her "hey, is that me?" patty turned around to her then back to the photo 

"yeah, sorry, do you want me to take it down?" 

"no, it's nice" 

"yeah i remember taking it. you were the best cheerleader" patty brushed marcie's cheek with her finger. marcie smiled even more. as patty took out her bag she parted ways with marcie who went upstairs to the music room. the bell rung again, and patty sped up her walking pace. once she got to the locker room her eyes met with lucy who stood across the room. lucy waved and patty sluggishly walked over to her "still on the drugs lucille?" 

"shut it patricia" lucy playfully hit her, patty retorted and smirked 

"but seriously what's up?" 

lucy unbuttoned her dress and hummed "well. i need to ask you something" 

patty raised an eyebrow, highly suspicious "okay? shoot it" 

lucy pulled up her shorts and slid on her cheer shirt "do you still like charlie brown ?" 

patty tilted her head "why? you finally gonna put the moves on him?" 

"no way! i'm just curious, you used to be obsessed"

patty changed her shirt while saying "i wasn't that obsessed.." she paused as she adjusted her hair "okay well maybe i was. but now i have no feelings for him. we haven't really connected much when we got to highschool" 

"puberty" 

"that" she pointed and picked up her helmet. lucy zipped up her skirt and grabbed a hair tie from her bag "so why are you asking me about my crushes?" 

"you have one?" 

"yeah" patty spoke casually. lucy's expression brightened and her interest perked.

"really? who is it?" 

patty sneered "why should i tell you?" 

"i promise i won't tell anyone, i am a phyciatrist. haven't you told marcie?" patty shook her head gently while tying her cleats. "why?" 

"i- i just haven't" 

"but she's your best friend?" lucy's tone sounded conniving.

"yes. but i don't talk about romance with her, it's just awkward" patty began to catch on to lucy "hold on. why am i telling you this? you're trying to get something out of me" 

"maybe you should use this brain of yours in class sometime" 

"maybe you shouldn't be a bitch infront of schroeder sometimes and then maybe he'd like you" lucy gasped and patty smiled innocently "oops did that slip out" 

"wow you really are a bitch" patty gave a toothy grin and exited the locker room saying 

"bitch with a capital B!" 

meanwhile, marcie sat next to schroeder in the music room reading off the same pieces of sheet music laid out on the top of the grand piano. "sorry about your organ being repaired" 

"oh, did you not hear? it's being sold to this church" schroeder slightly inhaled in shock, marcie buried her head in her hands "i can't play anything else" 

"piano?" 

"schroeder you're the piano player" 

he thought deeply "violin?" she shook her head "brass?" 

"nope. nothing" 

schroeder played a few harmonic and melodic scales "you could sing?" marcie shot a leery glare "i'm thinking no." 

marcie sighed and sat down next to the woodwind instruments in a box "i can't even play the flute" 

"well marcie, i think in the meantime you should just chill and not bother with this class. i'm not saying give up. but make a stand and demand for your organ back. besides, it'll be good for the choir" 

marcie jaw dropped "so you're saying i should just leave the class?"

schroeder shrugged "might as well, there's nothing for you to do" marcie knew he was right, and believed that it was a reasonable idea.

"but where do i go?" 

"to the bleachers. if a teacher catches you, say you need to go to the library to get a book for class. or even say that you left something in the locker room" 

"i'm concerned you know too much about this subject" 

schroeder giggled quietly while beginning the opening bars of pathetique. "if the gym teacher sees you.. just say that you're on the cheer team and have an injury"

marcie stood and got her bag "this advice doesn't sound like you" 

"lucy" 

"make sense" 

schroeder stopped playing and turned his full attention on to her "see you whenever"

"thanks for the advice" she left the classroom and walks down the hall, eyeing the people around her. surprisingly there were a lot of students flunking from their classes. 

marcie took a short cut out onto the back of the auditorium onto the side of the football field leading to the bleachers. it wasn't long til' marcie realised patty was on the field. marcie sat down and got out her phone hiding it with a book. across the field patty squinted and tried to figure out who it was. "okay guys we need to really work on our conditioning. everyone's getting sloppy, even our passes. so we aren't going to have a full practice today okay?" the coach exclaimed to them "okay i need to go talk to ms. soo about the cheerleader's routine for half-time" the students watched as the coach left. 

franklin and patty teamed up and practiced passing "hey who's that over there?" franklin squinted.

"i don't know.. lets see" the two moved over so they could see clearly. "oh my god it's marcie! MARCIE" patty hollard and marcie jumped up and stepped down onto the field.

"why are you out of class?" franklin asked, 

"they got rid of my organ so schroeder said i might as well skip lesson" 

franklin and patty shared a confused expression "really, i don't believe that" franklin flicked his wrist.

"he says he got the advice from lucy" 

patty nodded "makes sense.. speaking of lucy she's being really weird with me" 

marcie filddled with her cardigan uncomfortably "really?" 

franklin checked behind him "shit patty, coach is back" 

"he can wait, i'm busy" 

franklin scoffed and rolled his eyes, like this wasn't the first time "okay" franklin waved and ran over to a group of boys. 

patty focused back on marcie "yeah, so she kept asking me who i liked and if i still had a crush on chuck" marcie didn't really give a response "isn't that weird?" marcie nodded. patty had a realisation "wait a second.. you were with her yesterday, were you talking about me?" marcie was a bad liar. 

"no, of course not" 

"are you sure? because there's no way she'd ask me this in general" marcie shook her head not maintaining eye contact "marcie. look me in the eyes and tell me why" 

"ain't nothing but a heartbreak?" 

patty rubbed her temples and chuckled quietly "no, not backstreet boys." marcie giggled to hide her guilt and pain. "seriously now, tell me why." 

"PATRICIA!" 

patty's eyes widened and inhaled sharply "is that mrs. soo or mr. tyson" 

"mr tyson" 

"oh god" patty took her hands and rushed her away "go, go! behind the bleachers" patty witness the most athletic moment of marcie life, she bolted away like there was a fire.

mr. tyson appeard and coughed "patricia? are you okay?" 

"yes sir, just had a cramp" 

"that time of the month" 

"i meant in my leg" 

"look if you want to join this team you really need to toughen up, you are the only girl here, and i dont wan't any sissies okay. the cheerleaders are over there" patty took offence and was about to speak before she got cut off "go practice" mr tyson glared for a second before he left. 

patty clenched her fists and grunted she went behind the bleachers and saw marcie, listening intently to their conversation. "patty? are you okay?"

she laughed and tried shrugging it off "yeah.." 

marcie watched her head hang low "did that really happen?" 

"he's just sexist sometimes"

patty sat down leaning against the wall next to marcie "does he take advantage of you?" she nodded in response "why haven't you told me this?" 

"well gee marcie i can't tell you everything! neither can you!" 

"what-" 

"you've obviously told lucy something, 'cause now she won't stop bothering me!" marcie knew patty was right so she didn't reply "so it's true, you did talk about me"  
marcie didn't want to lie to her "yes" there was a moment of silence.

"what did she say about me?" 

"i don't want to say" 

patty's mouth gaped "what!?" marcie bit her nails and her breathing quickened "marcie be honest with me, i seriously don't care what it's about!" 

marcie became a smartass "so i wont tell you then, if you dont care about it."

patty pulled her hair in fustration "no i just- i want to know!" the girls had an ubearing tension between them. 

marcie swore in her mind but knew what she had to do. her crush for her has been going on long enough. and she was ready.. kind of. "i was telling her about my crush.."  
"so, what does that have to do with me?" marcie just waited for patty to figure it out. when she finally did she stared in disbelief. "wait, am i thinking what you're thinking?"

"tell me what you are thinking" 

patty inhaled in a deep breath "you like like me?" marcie tried to grasp the insanity of this situation. 

"yes.." she whimpered. 

"say it again" 

"yes" 

"are you sure?" marcie faced away from her due to anxiety. "marcie.." patty spoke in a sweet tone "i didn't kn-" 

"i've liked you for years patty" marcie could see patty's eyes sparkle in the corner of her eye. 

"wow.. i-" suddenly a loud ringing noise was heard around the school "is that the bell?" patty questioned, slightly panicked.

"it's the fire alarm" 

"let's stay here" marcie observed her and how patty got closer to her. the girls at and listened to people filing out onto the field mixed with the annoying ringing of the alarm.  
patty decided to start the conversation again "how long have you like me?" 

"5 years" marcie said without hesitation. 

patty gave her a surprised look "and you told lucy yesterday. and told me today? maybe she gave you some confidence" 

"i regret telling you this sir" 

"don't regret it. i'm very glad you told me" she rested her hand ontop of marcie's. "sorry, too soon?" patty took her hand away. marcie got lost in her thoughts and felt like she was dreaming. "marcie?" 

"sorry i just.." 

patty smirked and hummed. "you really do like me." 

marcie shyly tilted her head away "don't get smug sir" 

"i'm not" patty said flirtatiously, "you know what marcie, i've always thought you had this uniqueness about you" 

"really?" 

"yeah. and you coming out wasn't that surprising, i've probably rubbed off in you" marcie gave a confused glance to her.

"what do you mean?" 

"well i'm not exactly straight am i?" 

marcie blinked dramatically "hold on what?" 

"i'm not exactly straight marcie. i like boys and girls. you knew that? i came out this summer at camp" 

"sir, i wasn't at camp this summer" 

"oh." the girls stared at eachother in slight awe, then they both started to laugh. "this is funny" patty sighed still giggling along with marcie. 

"wait so how did you know sir?" 

"i dated a girl at camp, the year you weren't there. her name was darlene, or darcy. i don't know it was sorta like a one night stand, but without the sex" 

marcie grinned "it's so like you to forget their name" 

"says you, you only call me sir. what's my full name?" patty crossed her arms, her smile widening.

"patricia evelynn riechardt" 

patty was a bit surprised "wow even the middle name" 

marcie smirked "what about me?" 

"oh god, marcie opal johnson-carlin?" 

"i hate that double barrel, why couldn't my parents just choose one?!" the girls made goofy laughs throughout the time they were waiting for an announcement.

finally someone spoke on the speaker "all students must vacate the premisis" marcie and patty stood up and left the stadium and turned toward the gate where the students were leaving by. 

they ended up seeing lucy "what happened?" patty asked lucy 

"part of the school burned because of home ec.. including the locker rooms" 

"shit!" patty cursed loud enough for the students beside her to turn. 

lucy whispered in marcie's ear "so how's things"

"really good.." marcie smiled and winked 

"okay what are you plotting against me now" 

"nothing sir" the two conversed casually. lucy showed a smug expression before walking in a different direction to find violet. marcie and patty took a left turn to go towards the park, where they can talk in private. they sat down on a bench and shared a bag of doritos. "so what was darcy like?" 

"darlene. she was a godess. obviously been with other girls before, she called me a baby lesbian" marcie snickered at her comment "we madeout on her bed until we got caught by a bunch of boys." marcie felt better about her self when patty was telling her story. "but i remember liking her as soon as i saw her" patty sighed "she was great, and she gave me good advice!" 

marcie gave an amused smile "and what was that?" 

"i don't remember" patty pondered for a moment, then got it. "oh i remember now" she held up two fingers and poked them through a hole she made with her hand. 

"oh my goodness" marcie turned her face away from the action patty was making. 

"look at you all embarassed" patty spoke to her in a flirtly way, sort of mocking her.

"stop it" marcie faced her, trying to keep a straight face. 

"but apart from that, we were pretty chill. and everything started to make sense!" marcie smiled at her in sympathy at her discovery. "so how did you know?"

marcie half-smiled at her question, "do you really want to know sir?" 

"hey, i just told you!" patty protested 

"fine"

there was a moment of breath being held and the only sound was the ambience surrounding them. "well, i remember when you were practicing for that ice skating championship. and you were so lost in your element, but when i sat there and watched you, i was lost with you too" marcie seemed to get carried away in the thought.  
"sir, if you could be in my position for all those years.." during this part of marcie's speech patty just smirked and put everything together "i just wanted to hold your hand, or just feel your embrace, or even kiss you, i-" patty took her cheek, pulled her in closer and kissed her gently. marcie's eye's widened in shock and her ears burned red. as they parted patty laughed at her reaction. marcie sat there in shock. she couldn't believe it. every was happening so fast. after a few more seconds patty became concerned, as she was staring at her face getting redder by the milosecond. 

"marcie?" 

marcie looked up at her eagerly "yes?" 

patty exhaled and grinned "just relax" marcie watched her hand touch her knee 

"okay?" 

"okay.." marcie spoke shakily before patty swooped in and kissed her, this time with more passion. there was no one in the park at this time during the day, so they didn't have to worry about people judging. as they deepend the kiss, patty's hand moved up her leg. marcie reacted by accidentally moaning throughout the kiss, then pulled away. the two stared at eachother with blank embarressed faces. 

"sorry" 

"don't be sorry" patty was about to pull her hand away until marcie stopped her and moved the hand to her waist. there were no words needed to be said before they kept on going.

out of the blue they heard a group of voices coming towards them and marcie abruptly stopped. "what's the matter?" 

"i hear someone" 

"that's okay, they can look-" 

"no they can't!" marcie butted in "i'm not out to my parents! i'm not really ready to be out to the world.. i told lucy because she was my last resort." 

patty nodded listening intently "okay, marcie" they watched lucy come into view and spotted them.  
"oh hey guys!" lucy called. 

"we can't escape her" patty whispered in marcie's ear. 

"you know i now take full credit for you two" lucy placed her hands on her hips, "i'm glad you're happy" patty and marcie smiled back.

"now go fulfil your little gay dreams"

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if u want to. i hate this. i hate posting my work.


End file.
